Upside Down
by flairs
Summary: Elizabeth Hansen is a 17 year old girl, who lives with a family full of hunters. They had trained her since she was 13 years old to kill ghost, ghouls, and many other creatures. (IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

I was two days into my case in Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, when I got stumped and decided to call a family friend, Dean Winchester.

The phone rung about three time when I heard him answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dean. It's Elizabeth, Tony and Kristina Hansen's kid."

"Uh, Lizzie, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's up, kiddo?"

"I'm working a case in Oklahoma and I might need your help on it."

"Oklahoma? Aren't you a bit far from home?"

"So what?"

"'So what'? Elizabeth, you're sixteen years old, you're a bit far from your parents. You should call your sister, she would like that much more."

"Dean I didn't call to get a lecture, besides it's not far from my grandparent's house. But who cares, you gonna help me or not? Also, Abby is working a wendigo hunt in Northern Minnesota."

"Fine. Where in Oklahoma?"

"Oasis Plains, and uh thanks Dean." I said and hung up.

I got out of my red and white truck and walked up to the sign for the open house and barbecue tomorrow.

I took a card and saw a boy who looked about 16 or 17 walk out of his house carrying a trash bag.

"Hey." he said.

"Hello." I replied and smiled lightly.

"I see you're interested in buying into here."

"Psychic?" I said sarcastically and we both laughed lightly, "Actually my brother and I are looking for a place for our parents."

"Cool. I'm Matt by the way."

I took his hand and shook it. "Elizabeth. You live here?"

"Yeah. With my parents."

Right after Matt finished his sentence a middle aged man came out of the house and walked down to where we were standing.

"Sorry if my son was bothering you. I'm Larry Pike," he stuck his hand out and I shook it, "I don't mean to be rude, but do you need anything?"

"Elizabeth. Uh- no, sorry, I was just coming through, checking the place out. My parents were interested."

"Well, I see that you took a card for the barbecue tomorrow, I hope you and your parents could make it. Also, we are welcome to homeowners of any race, color, or religion."

"Of course," I smiled politely, "I should get going. Have a good afternoon, sir."

-;-

I just parked up on the street when Dean called.

"Dean?"

"Yes, are you still in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, Winchester, I am. I'm actually at a barbecue at an open house."

"Alright, Sam and I will be there soon. We just got done at the sinkhole where the victim died."

"Sam? As in your brother Sam?"

"Yes, we'll be there in like five minutes." He said and hung up.

I walked up to the Pike's door and knocked.

A blonde lady opened the door, "Hello, are you here for the open house?"

"Yes. My brothers and I are looking for a place for our parents to stay and we thought this area would be ideal for them."

"Well, come in."

-;-

This has been sitting in my drafted stories for a few months now (nearly a year actually) I hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around, checking the place out when I ran into Dean and Sam talking to Larry Pike.

I walked up to them, "Hi, Mr. Pike, these are my brothers."

"You guys are all siblings?" He asked, observing the three of us.

"Little Lizzie here was adopted. Our aunt's little girl actually." Dean said, patting my head.

I stomped on his toes and continued talking to Larry, "What are some great places are around here in the community?"

Larry continued talking and led us around the yard and I slipped away, leaving them.

I grabbed some punch and saw Matt standing by the other refreshments.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi, Elizabeth, check this out." Matt said and opened his hand, revealing a tarantula.

"Oh my god, dude. That's awesome." I smiled and touched it. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah, watch this." He set the tarantula down and it started crawling at the real estate agent, Lynda Bloome.

She had just set her hand down on the table when I noticed Sam standing in front of her, looking uncomfortable.

Sam moved her out of the way and picked up the tarantula. "This yours?" He asked Matt.

Matt grabbed the tarantula from Sam, "You gonna tell my dad?"

"I don't know, who's your dad?" Sam put his hands in his pockets.

Matt scoffed, "That's right. Larry usually skips me in the family introductions."

-;-

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles?" Dean started. "What is it that could make different bugs attack?"

Sam spoke up, "Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations."

"Yeah, but there was no evidence of ghost activity at the house or either of the crime scenes." I replied walking into my motel room."

Dean spoke again, "Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone"

"You mean like Willard?" Sam laughed dryly.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats."

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals. Elementals, telepaths" Sam listed.

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing." Dean said, "Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula."

"You think he's our Willard?" Dean asked.

Sam replied, "I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess."

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here."I heard Dean say.

"Well, I'll see you two in the morning." I hung up.

-;-

I woke the next morning, my phone ringing on the table next to me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where the hell are you?" My sister, Abigail, nearly yelled from the other side.

"Grandma's house."

"No you're not, I just got there."

"I'm workin' on a case." I sat up and pushed the covers off me, checking the time.

"Where?"

"Oasis Plains."

"Who's with you?"

"Nobody right now." 9:53

"I already saw the newspaper clipping, there's no way you're working this by yourself."

"The- A couple of local hunters."

She was quiet for a few moments,"You're lying."

"No I'm not." I answered too quickly.

"It's the Winchesters, isn't it?" She sighed.

I can already imagine her rubbing her head, like whenever she got a headache.

"I didn't want to say anything because I knew how you felt about Dean and it'd just be awkward."

"You know I'm heading down there right now right?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Could you grab my duffle bag from the guest room over there? It has some of my stuff in it."

"It's too late, I'm already at your motel."

"Dude, you said you were at Grandma's house."

"Yeah and I already grabbed your duffle."

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the bed, and walked to the door as there was a knock.

"Hey, Winchester!" I heard Abby say outside."

I opened the door and saw Sam.

"Morning," he handed me a coffee and walked in, sitting down at the table and setting his laptop down.

"Hey." I smiled and walked with a change of clothes into the bathroom as Dean and Abby walked in.

"There was another body found." Dean said as I shut the bathroom door.

"Whose?" I called.

"Lynda Bloome, the realtor."

"What kind of bug?" I pulled a different shirt on.

"Spiders." Sam answered.

I put my oants on and walked out, sitting on the couch next to Abby.

"I got your bag, it's in my car."

"That's your car outside?" Dean asked and my sister nodded, "The Torino? Man that thing is such a-"

"Don't talk shit about the car." Abby warned and pointed at Dean.

"Where'd you guys stay last night anyway?"

"One of the empty houses." Dean shrugged.

"So you guys just made yourselves a target?"

"Possibly."

"Oh my god." I took a drink of my coffee.

"What are we doing next?" I asked.

"We were gonna go talk to Matt. Y'know the kid you were totally giving heart-eyes yesterday." Dean laughed.

"Shut up. I was not." I defended, "You guys really think this is Matt?"

"He's got bugs for pets, like I said last night and he showed to you."

"Let's go then." I stood up.

"Where?" Abby asked, "He's more than likely in school, as you should be."

"You told us that it was spring break." Dean pointed out.

"Who the hell has spring break in the middle of March in Minnesota- it's barely even spring there yet."

"Let's just go get some lunch and look more into all this." Sam suggested, throwing his cup of coffee into the trash bin.

-;;-

i was thinking about writing a story with abby/dean because that's another storyline i have in my head at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of us were all sitting in Dean's car, parked, waiting for Matt's bus to drop him off.

"So, Abby, where was that wendigo hunt?" Dean asked, breaking the silence

"Up on this island in the boundary waters. Six of us all hunting a small pack, living on a house boat for the past few weeks."

"Who was all up there?"

"Me, Sherley, Caleb, Trent, Dallas, Harley. Bobby was supposed to come down but he was busy with another hunt in Michigan.

"You should've called me and Sam, we coulda helped you out."

"Yeah." She mused, "But we can't have you Winchester's taking all the glory, now can we?"

"I guess not." Dean laughed.

"There's his bus." I interrupted.

Matt got off and crossed in front of the bus.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean asked and pointed the other direction.

"Yup." Sam said and started getting out of the car.

We all followed Sam, who was following Matt slowly into the woods.

I pulled my jacket in more and zipped it up.

We ended up at a small clearing and Sam went up to Matt, who was handling a grasshopper, "Hey, Matt. Remember me"

"That was really creepy." I whispered to Abby and she chuckled lightly.

"What are you doing out here?" Matt asked, startled.

Dean replied, "Well, we wanna talk to you"

"You're not here to buy a house, are you? W-wait. You're not serial killers?"

"No, no. No, I think you're safe" Sam laughed.

"So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects." I said, stepping up next to Sam.

"So?"

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda Bloome?"

"I hear she died this morning"

"That's right. Spider bites." Dean taunted.

"Matt.. you tried to scare her with a spider." Sam said softly.

"Wait, you think I had something to do with that?"

"You tell us."

"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" I asked.

"There is something going on here. I don't know what, but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." He stated and started walking away.

-;-

We ended up finding some old bones in a sinkhole with worms and bugs inside.

Sam and Dean boxed them up and Abby set up an appointment with an anthropology professor at a local college.

We were in my motel room, waiting for a call from Sam and Dean.

"You gonna kill me?" I asked, referring to the fat that I snuck off and called the Winchester's for help on a case.

"No." She laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I snuck off and went on a hunt, I mean I was only gone for two days and I am sixteen. But, you seemed pretty pissed."

"I wasn't." Abby smiled, "That was all a test, to see if you would go and help someone, now we didn't know if there was anything going on around here but we figured you'd check, you passed. We didn't think that you'd call the Winchester's, maybe Bobby but not Sam and Dean friggin' Winchester."

"I trust Dean. I didn't even know Sam was with him." I laid back on the bed. "This was all a test?"

"You seem to be passing, doing better than my first hunt by myself. It took me three times to pass." Abby sighed, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah," Then the hotel phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Abby answered. "Yeah.. Sure, why not.. I'm leaving her here.. Cool, be right out."

"What is it?" I asked, my keys in hand.

"It's Dean. Me, him, and Sam are heading out to Sapulpa, get some information on the land.

"Can I come?"

"No." The smile came back and she ran for the door.

As I got to the open frame, she was already jumping into the Impala.

I groaned and went back inside and took a nap.

I was woken up by my phone ringing, I answered it, "What's up?"

"Elizabeth?" Matt replied.

"Yeah." I said again, getting up to put on my boots.

"There is a whole bunch of cockroaches in my backyard, I think it might have something to do with whatever's going on here."

"I'll be there in like fifteen minutes, I'm at my motel room. Just stay inside, got it?"

"Okay." He confirmed and hung up.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door to my truck.

I tried calling Dean and Abby on the way there but they weren't answering.

I pulled up next to Matt's driveway and knocked on the door.

"C'mon, Matt." I muttered to myself. "Answer the door, answer the door."

The door swung open and Matt pulled me inside.

"C'mon, before they come to the door." Matt brought me upstairs and were in his room.

"So what's going on?" I stood by the door.

"I went out back to check something out, then this cockroach came crawling out of the ground, then like fifteen, twenty more after that and another one from a different part of the yard, then I called you after I ran back in the house." He explained and sat on his desk chair.

"Did you call Sam or Dean?"

"Yeah, neither of them answered. Where are they?"

"Sapulpa. It's like two hours east of here. I tried calling them too."

All of a sudden we heard Matt's dad on the phone in the living room, "Well, the problem is, I know Travis, he's worked with us for over a year, so tell me: who is this?"

There was a moment of silence before Matt's cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered, "Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches. What, why?"

"What's up?" I asked, he put the phone on"

"More bugs?"

"Yeah, a lot more."

"My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"You've gotta make him listen, okay?"

"Give me the phone, give me the phone." I heard Dean say to Sam, "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts."

"But he's my-"

"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Do you guys know what it is then?" I asked.

"Curse. We'll tell you more, just get the hell out of there."

"What does he mean by 'curse'?"

"He meant it like 'shit', y'know? Curses." I lied.

"There's a curse here, isn't there?"

"I don't know, just go downstairs and do what Dean told you."

"I'm not good at lying in important situations." He said.

"Matthew?" His mom came and knocked on the door, pushing it open a little bit.

"Mom, can I talk to you and Dad downstairs?" He asked as she noticed I was here.

"Who's this, Matt?" She smiled.

"This is Elizabeth, mom. Can we talk downstairs?"

"Yes, but dinner's ready. Your dad is waiting." She turned around and went downstairs.

"What happened to the plan, Matt?"

"I can't do it."

 **-;-;-**

 **I just got finished with this and I'll finish the episode and the next chapter Adam will finally be there and I will completely destroy my social life with the extra hour i have to myself to write and stuff during school. Chapter Four is almost finished I just have to put the ending of this and have transition i guess, but end of the week this will be updated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Larry ended up kicking me out of the house, so I went to my truck and pulled out of the driveway, parking in a driveway down the road just to keep watch, hoping Sam, Dean, and Abby would all show up soon.

After trying to call them for the next fifteen minutes they finally showed up and Mr. Pike came and yelled at us to stay away from his family when we started hearing a loud buzzing in the air.

Dean spoke first "All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife."

"Guys." Matt interrupted as Mr. Pike started to get inside the house.

Millions of bugs begin flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.

"We'll never make it." Sam muttered to Dean

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!"

We rush inside the house and lock the door. "Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just us."

"We need some towels." I said, hoping to find something to put at the crack of the door.

"They're ion the closet."

Joanie comes in from the next room and tells her husband, "Phones are dead."

"They must have chewed through the phone lines." Dean said and started to the back door with some towels when the power went out.

"And the power lines." I finished.

"I need my cell." Mr. Pike sighed and reached into his pocket.

"Don't bother; you won't get a signal." I informed, "They're blanketing the house."

"So what do we do now?"

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise." Sam came down the stairs as I went to the kitchen, looking around for bug spray in the cabinets with Dean.

"Liz, you got a lighter?" Dean asked, I dug in my jacket pocket and pulled out a blue lighter.

"Here." I tossed it to him and grabbed the other one out of my back pocket.

Bugs started flying in through the flue and Dean and I started flaring up the bug spray as Sam, Abby and the Pikes ran up the stairs.

"Lizzie, you go next." Dean called out.

I ran up the stairs as they started up into the attic.

"Dean, c'mon!" I yelled as the buzzing got louder.

I climbed up the ladder and slammed the door as Dean got in behind me.

We were in the attic for a few more minutes when there was a rattling on the roof.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Termites." Matt answered.

I looked at him and he was huddled in the corner with his mom and dad.

A chunk of the roof fell down, then Dean and I started up our bug spray flares again.

The flares weren't working as well and we started backing up the corner.

Soon after that the sun started coming up and the bugs started retreating.

-;-

Later on the next day, I was getting ready to go back home, but decided to follow Sam and Dean to the Pike's house.

I jumped out of my truck and walked up to Matt who was throwing something away.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi."

"You guys leavin'?"

"Yeah, my dad is stopping the development here while the government investigate the bones we found in that field."

"Where you guys movin' to?"

"Don't know yet."

I nodded and started walking with him into his garage where he had another black garbage bag. "What's in all of these bags anyway?"

He opened the top and I saw all of his bug collection.

"Throwing them all away now, huh?"

"They freak me out now." He laughed.

"I just dropped by to say bye. I'm heading back home after this."

"Alright."

I pulled Matt into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered and I pulled back.

"Your welcome, it's basically my job, so yeah."

"Do you do this a lot?"

"Not much like this, but kind of."

"Do you have a cell phone, so maybe we can keep in touch or something?"

"Yeah." I said and he gave me his phone so I could punch in my number.

After talking with Matt for a few more minutes, I went back over to Sam and Dean who were sitting outside their car with Abby.

"You did good, kid." Dean greeted.

"You too." I smiled.

"If you guys ever come through Minnesota, give one of us a call. Maybe we can meet up sometime."

"Alright, and if either of you need some help on a hunt, don't hesitate."

I laughed, "Yeah, okay. 'Cause you're the first person I'd call."

I hugged Dean, "It was nice seeing you again, Dean."

"You too, Lizzie."

I pulled away, "Nice meeting you, Sam."

Abby said her goodbye's to them and started walking with me back to my truck.

"You gonna tell mom and dad that I called Sam and Dean."

"No, but if you do that again, I might."

-;-

For the next month and a half I went on small hunts, simple salt-and-burns, poltergeists, a lone werewolf, and I was back in school, standing with my friend Kaycee at our lockers talking about whatever we could until the next bell rang, after a nasty hunt where Abby and I took down a demon who beat the crap out of me while Abby tried exorcising it.

"Where were you last week?" She asked, grabbing her notebook out of her locker.

"Sick." I claimed, rubbing the dark bruise next to my ear that stretched to the corner of my jaw.

"You were not sick." She whispered, "You know, if you keep missing school, you won't get the grade you'll need and they'll probably hold you back. It happened to Jerry Winston last year, he just ended up dropping out."

"I'm not gonna get held back. Even if I did, I wouldn't have that bad of company." I smiled as I spotted Adam Milligan down the hall, stumbling as he stuffed all his books into his locker, about to head to the cafeteria.

"Adam?" She said way too loudly.

I turned around and pressed my head against the edge of my locker, "Shut up, Kay."

"Sorry, but you like him?"

"He's cute."

"He's 15."

"Chill; I just turned 16 like three months ago. It's not like I'm a senior. Plus, you said that I'm being held back."

"I said probably, Liz."

"I said he's cute, not that I'm gonna marry him or anything." I joked.

"What happened to your face?" She changed the subject.

"Gosh, Kay. thanks." I replied sarcastically.

Kaycee rolled her eyes and gave me a serious look.

"I got into a fight when I was out last week, that chick got me pretty good."

"I'm guessing she got it worse." She suggested as Adam walked by, giving me a small wave.

"Yup." I chirped, nothing was stopping the blush forming on my cheeks. "Let's go get something from vending."

"You're blushing." She whispered as we started walking down the hall.

"Shhh." I drug out and started heading up the stairs to the old staff lounge.

She went to the handle and tried to wiggle it, "Locked."

"Step aside." I said and got my kit out.

"You have a lock-picking kit?" She whisper-yelled frantically.

"It's not mine, I'm holding it for Abby. Now, go keep watch real quick."

"Oh my god." She squeaked and went to keep look-out at the corner.

Soon enough the door clicked and I went inside, grabbing the money from my jean pockets, "What do you want?" I called out to her.

"Just grab me some chips and an apple ju- Shit."

"What is it?" I turned to the door as she slammed it and slid down the wall next to it.

"A big group of freshmen, the ones who are always trying to find a way to bust us around town."

"Alright, just be quiet." I whispered and slowly pulled down the curtain on the window of the door. "Did you lock it?"

She nodded quietly and I crawled back to the vending machine, putting the dollars in and pressing the numbers as slowly and quietly as I could.

"Do you wanna see if they're still out there?" I asked as I grabbed both bags of chips from the dispenser.

"Why?"

"Because bottles drop a lot louder than bags."

She sat up straighter and peeked out the window, turned her head to look the other way, then looked back to me and shook her head, "But Adam is out there with some of his friends."

I nodded, the vending machine light glowing on my face, "You can go now, just open the door and head out."

"They won't say anything?"

"I don't think so, but if you don't want to: you can do this and I can leave you in here."

"I'll do it." She whispered.

"Okay," I stood up and went to the door, "I want my change back too."

I set down her bag of chips on the counter top and went back into the hallway.

I sighed and straightened out my outfit then started making my way back to my locker.

"Hey, uh, Elizabeth." Adam called from where he was standing with his friends and walked up to me.

"Hi." I smiled and started walking with him next to me.

"I was- I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" He asked, stopping in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs.

I spun around and smiled at him, "Yeah. When?"

"Thursday? If you want."

I nodded, "Thursday sounds good."

"Liz, where'd you go?" I heard Kaycee call out.

I look down at my feet, "Down here!"

"I'll see you later." Adam smiled at me.

"See ya." I smiled, giving a small wave as Kaycee came running down to me.

"What happened?" She whispered, as we walked quickly down to our lockers.

"He asked me out."

"What'd you say?"

"I said yes."

"So you do like him." She cheered quietly.

I rolled my eyes, "Would I being going on a date with him if I didn't?"

"When's the date?"

"Thursday."

"What are you gonna do about the..?" She gestured to the side of her face.

"It'll be faded enough for me to cover it up."

"You should let me help you get ready, Lizzie." She suggested, lightly slapping me on the arm.

"Fine," I dramatically sighed.

 _-;-_

 _Basically the next chapters is just gonna be a lot of skipping through high school/while adam is in college just with highlights I guess, some hunts with sam and dean, and just regular stuff up until 4x19._

 _Also, I'm going to be gone all of next week on a school-trip to DC and New York, I'm not gonna be able to write as much as I do usually. I will absolutely try my hardest to get a chapter of Towers and a chapter of_ _ **Upside Down**_ _out before I take off on Sunday_


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting on my bed as Kaycee was rummaging through my closet looking for clothes for my date with Adam tomorrow night.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" She asked and slid another hanger to the left.

"I don't even know yet, probably nothing too extravagant." I laughed and looked at the dresses from her closet that she brought over with her.

"Well, I'm gonna pick a few outfits for a few different kinds of dates."

"I just need one, Kay."

"Well if you guys go bowling, you don't want to wear a dress and if he takes you to dinner you don't want to wear jeans and a t-shirt."

"Fine." I gave in and she smiled, going back through my closet.

-;-

At lunch I was sitting by myself, waiting for Kaycee when Adam and his friends sat by me.

"Hey." I greeted as Adam pulled out the chair across from me. "What are you guys doing?"

"There's no where else to sit, is this okay?" He said and his friends all paused, looking at me.

"It's cool, Kaycee's sitting next to me though." I shoved one of the seats back to the table as it was being pulled out by a taller boy, Jake.

I was drinking my water and Kaycee was giving me a look as she walked to the table.

"What the hell?" She whispered as she set her tray down.

"There's no where else to sit." I whispered back.

"Do you know where you and lover boy are going then?" She sat down and

I glared at her and shook my head.

"Ask."

"Not yet."

"Why?" She got louder.

I stomped on her foot as Adam and this other freshman, Danielle, started staring at us.

"Why what?" Adam smirked.

"Nothing." I replied, "I was just wondering what we were doing tonight?"

"I got it set up and everything, just meet me at my house at seven?" He said, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Okay." I nodded, smiling.

-;-

I pulled up to Adam's and saw two cars parked in front of the garage, a black GMC and yellow Ford.

I was about to get out when I saw a man at the front door.

I leaned forward and saw John Winchester taking out the trash. I haven't seen John in years, but I am completely sure that this was him.

He spotted me as he came to the end of the driveway and I smiled and waved.

He waved back awkwardly and turned around quickly after throwing the bags in the can, going back inside.

I jumped out of my truck and smoothed out of shirt and pulled my sweater tighter against me.

I walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it, Adam! You go get ready." I heard a woman inside.

She opened the door and smiled at me, "You're Elizabeth? I'm Kate, Adam's mom."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"Come on in, Adam is just finishing up getting ready." She let me in and I stood awkwardly as she went into the kitchen.

"You can go take a seat in the living room, would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks." I replied and walked into the living room, where John was now sitting.

I sat down on the couch as Kate walked in, "I have to leave to work soon, you two be safe." She warned and started making her way to the stairs.

"What are you doing here, John?" I asked as she went upstairs, probably to talk to Adam.

"She's a witness in a case I'm workin' on." He replied, leaning forward on his chair.

"If there's a case anywhere near here, my parents are working on it, don't lie to me."

"I have my reasons."

"You know Sam and Dean are looking for you, right?"

He looked down at his hands, "Yeah, I know."

"Then just throw them a bone, they're worried. I just worked a case with them a few weeks ago, it was not pretty. Arguing about you and what they should do."

"I called them this morning, I know where they are, I know they're safe."

"Where are they then, John?"

He was about to reply when Kate came downstairs followed by Adam.

"Elizabeth, come here. Let me get a picture of you guys before I have to leave." She waved me over.

I got up, and walked back to the hallway where they were standing.

Adam put his arm around me and we smiled at the camera, then the flash went off.

-;-

We both got out of his truck, later than I was expecting, back at his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Adam." I smiled as we walked up to his porch. "I had a great time tonight."

"Uh, do you think you'd want to do it again?" He asked, unlocking his front door.

"Yeah." I nodded and turned around, "Good night."

"Night." He called out as I walked back to my truck.

I got to my house not too long after and walked through the house, noticing a note on the fridge,

I slipped my shoes and jacket off and went over to read it.

 _Lizzie,  
We your mom and I went out on a hunt, Abby should be back in the morning. Don't forget to set the alarm, no parties, no hunts until we get back.  
Dad._

I sighed and threw the note in the garbage. There was a loud crash upstairs, I grabbed the small knife from the drawer and slowly made my way up the stairs. _  
_

As I got down the hall, closer to my room, there was more movement from inside.

My grip got tighter on the silver blade as I quietly turned the knob.

I swung the door open after taking a deep breath. Bringing up the knife, I saw Kaycee laying on the ground.

"Oh, my god!' I shouted, putting the blade in my pocket before she spotted it. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know how your date went." Kaycee started getting up, smoothing out her shirt, "And I wanted to sleep over, I already told my mom, she's cool with it."

I nodded and sat on my bed, "It was awesome, we-"

"You use that word as a descriptor way too much."

"What word?"

"'Awesome'." She laid down next to me.

"Fine, it was wonderful. He set up a picnic at that one park right outside of town, the one on the huge field where the high school brings us for the end of year celebration thing. Then we hung out, danced for a little bit, we were about to play some basketball but Abbinanti and Rivers chased us out of there, telling us that it was already curfew." I explained.

"You were about to play basketball on your first date?" She started laughing.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling, "So what? We didn't know what else to do, it was either that or volleyball."

"Still, but I was meaning to ask about what happened with that guy from Oklahoma?"

"We still talk but he got a girlfriend. He was just asking me for advice a couple of weeks ago."

"Cool, so it's just Adam for you?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

"That's so cute, your first boyfriend." She cooed, bumping our arms a few times.

"Technically, unless you count that 2-week long fling with Jason Bauer in sixth grade."

She let out a loud laugh, "Oh gosh, what happened to Jason anyway?"

"I heard he moved to Tower or Bemidji from your boy Carlos."

"'My boy,'" She scoffed, "whatever, Lizzie."

"What? I'm not an idiot, I see you two. The glances, the conversations, the subtle touches in Biology, oh gosh, Kayc, it's so much." I swooned over her lap dramatically.

"Shut up." She chuckled and shoved me off of her lap.

-;;-

this is honestly not my best, but i tried, the other one will be skipping around and will have better writing. I'm sorry that the actual date isn't in here either but it will be in one of the upcoming chapters. So, i hope you enjoy :)


End file.
